Not what it seems
by celestine cristale czelova
Summary: Dont judge a book by it's cover. Almost everyone ever heard of this phrase, but do they really apply it in real life? There is something.. 'different' about the Mihashi family, especially his sister or better yet Ren himself.. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: prologue

AN: My English is not good please forgave me ^^" n anyway please read n review, this is my 1st fanfic that I write by myself, and my very 1st one is collaboration.

Disclaimer: I don't own ookiku furikabutte or big windup

Warnings: Bad language, OC as main character, bad English.

Prologue:

Mihashi Chou is the only daughter in Ren's family she is 4 years younger than Ren(1) she is the favorite of her grandfather(2) who is part of a martial artist clan that was used and trusted by the government. Yup! Mihashi's family is actually not that ordinary. Their grandfather, Daisuke Isao is the head of the clan and other family members as the member of the clan. Since birth he already fell in love with the baby and decided that Chou is going to be the next clan head, most of the members who is wise also agree, after all they could feel that Chou is not an ordinary baby, not only she had powerful aura around her but also to make the cold hearted, stoic, and introvert Daisuke smiled and open up (although it's just slightly) is a miracle, not even his own wife or children be able to do that.

Just like her name (which means butterfly) Chou grew up to be a beautiful petite lady. She had long soft and shiny black hair which is dark brown if people look closely. Her hair reached until the middle of her waist, she had deep black eyes that have a tint of goldish brown, her skin is pale which give her a fragile look, her cheeks is the colour of soft pink and she had rosy colour lips. Her fragile and weak looking did not made Daisuke or the other member who support her disappointed, it become the opposite, it made him and the member feel blessed and wanted to protect her more.

Chou is a cheerful and confident girl that can make everyone happy and comfortable at her present. This is possible as she had the aura of calmness like a caring mother, but that aura can also change into aura of superiority, determination and nobility when she fought and even black, dark aura when she is furious. Although she won every spar or challenge from members that are the same age, she kept humble, this raised the respect of the people who dislike her and make them to begin to like her.

Even though a lot of the people who dislike her beginning to accepted her as the future heir but there still some people who are stubborn and power hungry that still want to take the throne (help me what is it called?) to themselves, and hate her more for it. The hatred continued until stupid rumor created by the close-minded one arises. The rumor said that she's a witch that cast spell on the head clan so she can be the clan heir.

The rumor kept spreading until it reaches Daisuke. Daisuke was furious when he heard the rumor and decided that they make it into competition on martial arts, to prove that she is strong mentally and physically, if she finish and won every challenge or task given, she'll become the next heir directly. For those who can beat her they can become the next clan head. Chou's family disagreed, they afraid that other member might want to hurt her at every young age and scar her and so they protested, Daisuke know the consequences and know how her daughter felt, he also know that it's a big gamble, so to prevent unnecessary problem he created a rule for the tournament. So at clan meeting he announce the rules: 1) _they can __**only**__ challenge her at the age of 18 when she is mature and strong enough, when she reach the age and ready to fight, we will held the tournament in one place where all the member can watch with their own eyes, and the winner will prove that she/ he is worthy.2) the member that want to become the heir must go through me and the council, to test that they are not only strong physically but also mentally. _After he announcesall the member agreed of this condition, they understand very well that the heir must not only strong but also smart. Everyone had agreed but in an exception of one man, one man that is closed to the family, the man who hate Chou with passion and the man who will lead Chou into an accident at a very young age and cause Mihashi Ren to change.

AN: ok! I'm going to end it here 1st, I know its short and I'm very sorry… I'm not really good at writing…( I'm more to drawing :p) that's why is kind of lame. So please review so I can improve on it and make u guys enjoy more …genre and rating may change …..

I'm kind of new to this fanfiction so please help me:

How to make a poll?

What is writer block?

Thx ^^….


	2. Chapter 2: the kidnapping

AN: Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I don't own ookiku furikabutte I only own the OC

Warnings: bad language, English, OC as main character, etc

Sorry the story kinda short ;

Kana Iyashii is 32 years old man and specialised in assassination in the clan, he also the son of Daisuke. He have silver hair , silted eye irises that resemble a snake and scar that go across the eye , he have masculine body and face that make people fear of him. He have snake with wings symbol to represent his group. He also one of the candidate of the heir and unfortunately he is one of the people who dislike Chou...wait...scratch that, he loathed Chou.

* * *

Daisuke is not blind, he knew that his son is not good and people in the clan will suffer if Iyashii is going to be the head. Although Iyashii is strong and can be consider a prodigy in martial arts, his son is a power hungry man and will do anything to achieve it , he is not surprised when he declared that he opposed Chou as the clan head and went into rage. He needed few of his men to keep him at bay. Daisuke can only shook his head in disappointment, wonder what did he do that make Iyashii like that, his people keep saying that is not his fault though, Iyashii already have the aura and characteristic of a snake since he was born, sly, viscous and greedy.  
Daisuke shook his head again in order to keep away the thought. He began to smile when he remember Chou unlike Iyashii, Chou is like the sun of the martial arts family, she manage to make them happy, calm and warm furthermore Daisuke and his trusted men felt the aura of the clan turn drastically cold when Chou is not there.

" I hope your present as the clan head can change the people and rule in the clan Chou... and not to failed like me" Daisuke murmured sound full of desperate and hope, revelling his real age he manage to hide through his charisma and his wiseness that people seems to also forgot.

* * *

Iyashii is furious when he find out that Chou is going to be the next heir at that time, he is so mad that he go into rage at that time. His anger rising as he thought on how can a weak brat with fragile looks like Chou, is the heir of a powerful martial arts clan trusted by the government. He also know that Daisuke will not stay quiet and will train Chou as much as possible to surpass the other, that's why he did not even care when the rule is announce, and he knew that Chou is going to win and see her as the biggest threat .

"GOOD AURA! TCH! "He said loudly in anger and frustration, making his underlings startled

" LISTEN HERE ...I AM NOT A PATIENCE MAN AND I CANT HOLD MY HATE TO THE BRAT ANYMORE! SOO I DECIDED THAT WERE GOING TO TORTURE THE BRAT! SOO GET READY!" He announces.

" YEES IYASHII -SAMA! "His most loyal underlings replied (shout) in union, because of Iyashii's influence they also hate Chou with passion

" Good! Now...for the plan... "He grin sadistically

* * *

...At the end of the plan discussion...

"So in conclusion I want you to kidnapped her and torture her anyway you like "."And I will assigned my trustable person for this mission "

There's a knock on the door

"Ah... he's here!" "Come in!" he ordered

Some people in the room (except for Iyashii) tense when the person come into the room, while other lost the colour of their face..

The person is a 15-16 years old guy with a pale skin, black coloured hair and icy blue eyes. He wears long sleeve black coloured leather jacket that reach to his knee with white scarf almost covering his chin and black baggy pants with really dark colour blue boots. He had a dangerous aura that can make everybody shivered, but that was not the fact the member of an elite assassination group scared. The fact that this teen or man is a cold hearted killer, an emotionless 'robot' and the fact that this guy is a prodigy and can complete an impossible mission that an experience killer cannot complete, scares them.

"A-are you sure Iyashii-sama? Y-you surely don't need to send 'The ice killer' for this job do you?"

One of the member spoke, saying the boy's nickname "The target is just a kid!" he said ruefully. The other member nodded

"And you think _I_ care?" Iyashii spoke with malice "Why feel bad for the brat? If you are, then that means you are weak and is not needed here! And that goes the same for the rest of you too" he exclaimed

"n-no sir, absolutely not!" the man spoke, scared. While the other member just nodded

The 'prodigy' seems amused with the whole situation, although he did not show it. After awhile (before the outburst until the end) he decided to talk.

"So what is my mission?" he said in monotone yet deadly voice

"yes.. I assigned you Shamui Romoku, to torture and kill Chou anyway you like!"

"Chou? The favourite of the 2nd (current) clan head granddaughter? Ok, but why not kill the other competitor also?"

"Heh! If they all cannot defeat my subordinate then how do they defeat me!" he said arrogantly

"I Understand! I will complete this mission" Shamui said in monotone voice

"Good! You'll leave start this mission tomorrow evening!"

Shamui bowed and left the room...

Chou was 5 and Ren was 9. To keep Ren save, Chou change her name to Atsuko Eiko and act as a girl that come from the house a few block away. Although it seems like a normal house to other people, they don't know that the house that Chou currently stay in is not totally a house, the house is actually a safe house and below the safe house there was a big dojo to keep the member busy and train while their comrade rest or tend their wound, sometimes The house is used as a resting place if the group is tired after mission .Chou is taken care of by one of Daisuke's trusted man who also act as her bodyguard and teacher.

She must also act that she is close to Ren and like to play to his house, just to meet her parents and brother. Today seems to be the same as any other day to both of the siblings. They went to school, went back home to play. They are currently the only people in the house since their parents are gone to do some business and Chou's bodyguard is gone for a mission. After doing their homework they both decided to play tag at the garden.

" Waaai! Nii-chan! Try to catch me!" Chou said happily, she stuck her tongue out in the process  
"W-ha matte Cho-Eiko! Wait! Don't go to faar!" Ren said worried and relief at the same time as he corrected himself for the slip-up. _"I hope that no-one hear the slipped up "_he thought  
"Hahaha Ren-nii can't catch me" Chou said while running.  
"CHOOU LOOK OUT!" Forgetting that he reveal her real name Ren shout suddenly, and in a flash two men hit Chou and Ren at the same time on the head.

"_How did they go into the house_" Ren thought as he and Chou go into the darkness

The last things that remember were pain and blood... Chou's blood...

AN: I know its lame but please keep RnR and a THANKYOU (big thankyou) for those who review ! i really appriciate it and make me really happy ! ^^

For those who confused how the clan work:

The clan is slightly like Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn mafia family

The clan is divided into category like assassination, research etc, each category have their leader but the one who have the authority to control the category with their leader is the clan head which is Daisuke currently. To prevent rebellion and assassination the clan head must have guardian who protect him/her at all time, to become a guardian the heir must choose, have the previous head agreement and can prove that him/herself can protect and really loyal to the clan head or the heir. And to prevent rebellion the clan head must be the wisest, smartest and strongest. At 1st the clan head the one who choose, but since there's so much uproar he make it into a tournament. Each person must fight within their category then fight other category. To make it fair both opponents must be in perfect conditions.

The one who win will attend a ceremony. That's when a clan head and his/her guardian got their blessing or ability to see people aura

Aura in this story is the reflection of people heart and soul


	3. Chapter 3: Me and my other self

AN: thankyou for those who review and please RnR

warnings: bad eng, oc as main characer etc etc

desclaimer: I dun own any anime

* * *

Ren pov

_"Where am I?"_

Ren woke up to find himself staring at nothing

_"Why is it so dark ?"_

"I can't believe You are that weak !" A voice said

"Whose there ? "

An image of a person beginning to appear and solidify. Ren's eyes widened. The person that is standing in front of him right now is the exact image of himself but with black eyes

" ...Who... Are ...you... ? " He whispered, shock and disbelieve written in his eyes

" Simple ... I am you ! " Black eyed Ren said calmly

" What ? What do you mean ! you can't possibly be me ! I'm here "

Black eyed Ren rolled his eyes

" Foolish boy .. Use your common sense Yes I am you but I'm not you "

" Wait... You mean your something like my other personality... or something? " Ren asked hesitantly

" Teng teng teng ! Yup ! ... Hey ! You are not as dumb as you look! " He grinned

"What'ya mean by that ? And anyway how and why you're here anyway?"

" Oh that... You kinda create me subconsciously the last moment when Chou was kidna - "

" OMG CHOU IS KIDNAPPED ! How can I forgot such an important thing ! " He said/yelled

" CALM DOWN ! " Black eyed Ren shout annoyed because his sentence was cut

"..."

" Good ! Now as I was saying... Yes chou had been kidnapped , well for the 'create' me part, well...urm ... How to say this ... We are actually one but you create me little by little each time you have a conflict between your feeling on fighting and not ... So... Your feeling is so strong that it separate and become me and you and I created when Chou kidnapped is a coincidence"

" Understood ?" Black eyed Ren ask

"..."

"..."

"... Wow... That's ... A long explanation...but yeah I got it "

" And I thought his the type that don't talk much " ren thought

" Iam that type ... I just say things that necessary ... For me it is ..."

" Eh ! Wha- ho- you ! ?" Ren said flabbergasted

Black eyed Ren rolled his eyes... Again...

" Dude this is like... You mind...duuh !" He said " or are you really that dumb...you know what I take back my words earlier.. You are du- "

" yea " Ren cut "So where are we ?" Ren asked

" Guess ! " * smirk*

"Urm... My soul ? "

" Nope! "

"Stomach?"

"Eeew .. No way dude .."

" Just tell me already !" Ren said annoyed

" Hehehe..We are in your mind ! "

" .rig~ht" he said with a poker face

" Soo... Why is it so dark ?" Ren said as he look around the void or his mind for that matter

" I dunno ! Ask yourself this IS your mind ...duuh.."

" You are me... well not exactly but you ARE me aren't cha ?" * poker face *" and why you keep saying ' duh ' ? " He said annoyed, Angry mark appear on his head

" Righ~t ans as for the 'duh' part urrr...I dunno because your dumb ? " He shrug then smirk

* glare *

" fine fine , if you wanna know try to imagine a scenery "

"What !"

" Just do it stupid !"

Ignoring the insult he closed his eyes and concentrate . Little by little the scenery began to change, from a dark void into a field, sunset added at the background making it more beautiful . Ren was amazed when he open his eyes and black eyed Ren seems satisfied at the scenery

" Now that it is done , you should go back to reality ...oh ! FYI you have been unconscious for 2 days "

"WHAAT !"

" Yeah yeah shut up ! Now hurry up and go back! I wanna rest "

" B-but how do I go back ? "

" Just think of your home..." black eyed Ren said as he start to disappear

" WAAAIT !"

" Don't worry I'll always be here ... If you miss me ...that much... " *smirk*

As if on cue Ren woke up

" Narcistic bastard .." He mumbled.

"I heard that !" A voice pop inside his head

"Wha- how- I thought yo- nevermind " he said

" ..."

"..."

"..."

"What !" Ren finally said, annoyed, he felt that his other self is staring at him with the ' as expected from an idiot face '

" You think that I disappear didn't cha ?" He said. With bored expression

Ren open his mouth to retort but close it again as he does not have any come back.

" I knew it ! "

" Whatever...So what do I call you ? Is not that I will call you 'other me' all the time right? Is just so weird.."

" Oh right, you can call me Sei.."

"Eh ? why Sei ?"

" It just feel right .."

"..."

" ...Ok~ ...since you disturb me and I cannot go back to sleep ! I wanna tell you that YOU ARE WEAK !" ( Oh wait I already told you that )" How can you let her be kidnapped ? " And the most disappointing is that you at least learn the basic of martial art !". Sei said, in one breath, causing him to pant

" I know, you didn't need to tell me that " he said solemnly, his head tilting downwards making his bangs cover his eyes

Sei narrowed his eyes. "Ok then let's make a deal"

" ? "

" You will let me control of your body ½ of the time to train martial art,so 'we' can get stronger and get more power and I know you don't like to fight so I will deal with the fighting, while you deal with daily life "

" Ok then its a deal..." He said without any hesitancy

Then he closed the mental link

" Wait a minute! ... Where are we!"

* * *

celestine : "feeuh that's my longest chap so far ! i think "

sei :" you do know that Ren is kinda ooc in your story right ?"

celestine: "yea i know"

sei : sigh

celestine: "SEI TELL THE READER SOMETHING OR ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE THEM WANNA READ !" * teary eyed*

sei : "your english is horrible, fixed that 1st !" * sweatdropped by the sudden outburst*

sei turned to the reader

sei: "chapter is getting better kinda..."

celestine: ...

celestine: "that is not very helpfull"

Sei: "whatever"


	4. Chapter 4: waking up

**AN: Warning : bad writing, eng , OC as main chara bla bla bla**

Disclaimer : if ookiku furikabutte is mine I would have make Ren a prodigy in martial art

* * *

Chapter 5 : the situation

previous chapter.. : "where am I ? "He just realised

* * *

After he closed the mental link, he just realised that he was not in the garden anymore . Ren take his time to look at his surrounding ...

_"The wall is painted white , the smell of antibiotic..."_

_"Aaah~ I see the hospital "_ he said to himself  
_" I wonder who took me here"_ he thought . As if on cue the hospital door is open revealing Daisuke and Mrs Mihashi.

"REN !" Mrs Mihashi said/shout while crying

" mo-m " Ren said weakly in acknowledgment as he still feel a little bit sick and dizzy

"Areyouok,anythinghurt,yougothitonthehead,are yo- "

" Mom I'm ok , please... speak slowly .." Ren said cutting his mom rant, while massaging his forehead, trying to ease the upcoming headache

" I'm sorry deary I'm just so worried " she said

" Yes I know " he sigh

"... Ma ?" He asked

" Yes ?"

" Chou ? " He said in concern and worry

Hearing the name his mother start to sob and cry AGAIN

_" What a drama queen "_ Sei voice pop out

_" Shut up ! Don't say that to your own mom"_ Ren retort

Sei was about to retort back, when Daisuke's voice came in and automatically shut off the mental conversation

" Unfortunately we cannot find her " Daisuke said solemnly , cutting the mini drama ( and the conversation )

" What ?" His hope shattered in an instance , he had thought that at least his grandpa have found something , hearing this Mrs mihashi start to cry harder

"B-but h-how ? you were the best police force and stuff...and yet you could not find anything ? Not a single clue !" He said weakly and unbelievably

" I'm afraid so boy .. The plan is just so perfect and done by a professional...they really careful did not leave any trace."

Silence

" That's why we're here, we hope you know at least something " Mrs mihashi manage to choke out, breaking the silence.

_" Wao... She's only sobbing now..."_ Sei said sarcastically

"Shut up! Will ya ? Sheesh! Can't yoy show respect to your elder?"

_" Nope.."_ he said bluntly

"..."

"Ren are you ok honey?" His mother's worried voice get him out of his stupor

"Y-yea I'm ok " he said  
_"Curse you Sei! "_ He thought

" S-so what should we do ?I don't really know either, all that I know there were 3 men "

" I'm afraid nothing we could do " Daisuke said sadly " we just have to wait for my man to investigate it further "

" B-but that's taking too long! We don't know what Is happening with Chou ! " Tears start to form in his eyes

Daisuke give a ½ hearted glare to Ren

" Do you think I did not know ? "He said " You're not the only one who's worried, most of the member also trying their best to investigate and they all worried sick, Chou is not only the legitimate heir but she also a family to them !"

"..."

"..."

"...s-sorry~... I'm just ... "

" Sigh ~ is okay boy I understand, for now we just have to pray.."

meanwhile

**"AAARRRGHHH!"**

* * *

**AN: sorry I know its short, I want to make it longer but I got a writer's block and decided to continue it in the next chap . Thank you for your patience * bow***


	5. Chapter 5: somewhere

**AN: The real chap 6, but since I hate the no I change it to chap 7 **

**This story supposed to be the other half of chap 5 but I dont know how to connect it so I posted it as new chap **

Desclaimer : I dont own any of it

**"serious/mean/scary/cold voice (samui's)"**

* * *

Previously :

Meanwhile

**AARRGGHH !**

* * *

Now

**"AAAargh !" **" Damn it ! The kid just bit me ! "

" Shut up Rietsu ! You're pathetic, can't even handle a brat *snort* "

Rietsu glared at his fellow partner

" I like to see you do it Sruji-baka ! "

The man called Rietsu snort ... Again...

" Whatever ...Aho ..."

"Pig "

"Asshole "

" Jerk "

**" I would appreciate it if YOU BOTH shut your mouth! "** A voice said coldly  
Silence

"If you haven't notice, while you're fighting, the girl is getting away " Samui appeared as he tossed Chou to both man

"W-we're sorry Samui-sama ! " both men said in unison

(Samui sudden appearance still put the two in shock)

* * *

_Syruji and Rietsus' thought :_

_"H-how ? Did even get here ! I can't feel any presence at all ! "_ Sruji thought

_"Well well no wonder he was also known as an silent ice dragon, once you felt a cold presence, the next thing you know is that you are DEAD "_ Rietsu think to himself

_End of it_

* * *

While the two still in trance Samui glanced to the side and found out that Chou trying to cut off the rope with a broken glass. He take out a blade and in a flash he was behind Chou and put the knife near the throat.

" I will suggest for you to drop the glass if you want to live longer "

And she did

"Good "

Samui then turned to the other two

" I would suggest you leave now, I will finish her alone "

"Aaaw, can't we have some more fun ? Like... Cutting her limbs poking her ey- " Sruji rambling was cut off by a blade that go right beside him and stuck to the wall.

**" Leave ! I am the one who was ordered to kill her not you !** **"** Samui said in cold voice

"Sheesh ! Okokok we got it " Sruji raised his hand in surrender

And both of them leave the place.

* * *

**AN: sorry I know its short, I have a lot of things to do and i will update slow**


	6. Chapter 6: Have we met?

IMPORTANT AN : Hey ! I'm sorry I haven't updated and I am sad to say that I'm going to put this story to temporary hiatus mode. My marks is really bad and I need to boost it up to get to good university especially when o' level is a month away

Well, please enjoy ( sorry for the english again )

* * *

Previously :

"Sheesh ! Okokok we got it " Sruji raised his hand in surrender

And both of them leave the place.

Now :

Chou eyes widened in horror as the black haired male walk closer and closer while holding the knife. She close her eyes and wait for another pain that has yet to come. To her surprise the man squat down and cut the rope.

Chou stare at the man's cold eyes. She flinch at first at the cold and deadness but it quickly change to curiosity and acknowledgement ?

" Strange ... He seems so familiar..."

With a sudden courage, she ask

" Have we met ? "

"No... " Samui said in cold voice after a short silence.

She narrow her eyes.

" If I didn't know you then why do you seem so familiar ? My instinct never failed me before and I don't think that one of the assassin that was ordered to kill me would help me."

" You have a big mouth for a hostage. How do you know that I'm going to help you or know you for that matter ? " He said amused

" I trust my instinct and my instinct never failed me before "

"..."."...Sigh...sharp as ever eh little mistress?"

Chou's eyes widened at the word

"Y-you could it be ? " She said flabbergasted

For the first time since this story started Shamui smiled

* * *

**Flashback**

_A 5 years old girl with a very dark brown hair was walking through the corridor of Mihashi's mansion. She wore a very beautiful red dress with blue-white scarf that was too big for herand a soft warm brown boots._

_The Mihashi's mansion have an interior of an olden japanese mansion with a mixture of western style. The little girl finally reached the end of the corridor. In front of her there was big wooden door that is twice or thrice her height._

_Little Chou, open the door ; despite the size and weight of the door, it could be open very easily by the Mihashi clan, this is because it have certain seal that could recognise a clan member or a foe._

_"Finally ! away from that awful ridicules and GIANT pile of BOOKS ! " Chou thought relieved_

_She shiver inwardly remembering the amount of books she has to read._  
_she shook her head to erase that horrifyying thought and went to the direction of the entrance and the garden_

_Meanwhile_

_A teen with jet black hair and blue eyes that almost black was panting and limping in front of the mansion, he wore long black leather jacket with black pants and black gloves that were stain with blood from injury and from the 'others' . After reaching the main gate, he decided to stop for a while and take a rest as the pain in one of his wounds become unbearable._

_" Tch .. Damn amature sniper can't shot accurately! Why must Iyashii-sama give me this mission after my assassination mission ? Oh right... the stupid sniper.. " He growl through his clench teeth after remembering the memory_

_" Oh well , because of his foolishness he died anyway " he sighed_

_Samui's eyes suddenly lost his focus for a moment and causing him to almost fall._

_"Shoot ! I must get a medic fast ! " He exclaimed._

_Samui quickened his paced painfully. He knew that the situation was getting worst, from the weather broadcast today they predicted that there are going to be a snow storm and its already snowing heavily, in addition to his injury he could die from freezing to death or his loss of blood._

_His vision is getting bad to worst. After struggling to get into the mansion. He is on the verge to lost his consciousness. A person was standing near there and he could not see clearly._  
_Ignoring his pride, he ask the person for help and suddenly everything turns dark._

_Chou was just about to enter the garden when she hear a strained voice_

_"HELP Me.." A rasped voice called_

_Chou turned around and gasped, she quickly ran to the unconscious teen and try to wake him up_  
_" In case he is conscious again " her naive mind thought_

_After few times of shaking, she hurriedly go back to the mansion for help_

**_Tbc_**


End file.
